Chronic Heart
by Anime917
Summary: A side story to That's the One; A woman with brains and glasses found sanctuary at the Stark Tower but has to work for and with the billionaire playboy himself to be safe. Would this business relationship be just nothing more than that? Mature for lemons, imagery, language, use of drugs
1. Prologue

In a room with nothing on the white walls or white ceiling, a young girl no more than 3 was surrounded by books all around her as she sat on the white floor. She was reading 5 different books at the same time, she had one hand on one of the books near her left and her other hand was on a another book on her right. She was only wearing a white nightgown with her long black hair touching the hems of the dress.

She stared at each page before turning it, she was being watch by different people in white lab coats. They talked as they observe the young girl who was still reading.

"She's finished 5 books in the last 2 hours." One of the men in white said to other man in white.

"She has the mind of a 7th grader and she's only 3." The other man in white said.

"Should we try the computer next?" A woman in white said to a man in a black suit that made him out of place of the entire room. The man in black only stared at the young girl who never gave a emotion on her face, only a blank look as she read.

"Yes, do it tonight before the drugs wear off." The man in black said outloud as he stared at the little girl.

 **Later that night**

The young black haired girl was being carried to another room, she didn't make a sound as she was being carried but when they entire a room that was filled with cords and machine, also a single chair in the middle, she looked around the room.

"Where...am I?" She said in a whisper as they put her in the chair, they strapped her down by her wrists and ankles. "What...are you...doing to...me?"

One of the women in white brought a large needles and stuck it in her arms and legs, the little girl felt pain as the sharp needles went through her skin and into her muscles. The doctors around her and turn a nob on one of the machines near her, the needles were connected to the machine by a cord and the cords were filled with a drug in them. They flowed through the cords and into the needles that were in her, she screamed in pain as she felt the drug entering her system.

The doctors didn't say anything as she scream, the man in black stood behind a glass window and nodded his head. One of the men in white held up a helmet that was made out of metal and wires, he placed it on the young girl's head and stood back from her.

The man in black pushed a button on a computer near him and the room became silence.


	2. Chapter 1: Glasses

**This is my first Marvel fanfiction so please don't hate, I wanted to make a Wolverine/OC before I make other fanfictions since this is the beginning of everything of my Marvel fanfictions.**

 **Enjoy!**

The snow started to fall from the sky lightly, the road was covered in snowflakes and the dark green trees were looking like early Christmas trees. On the road, a 1967 Station wagon was driving down, doing 35 miles a hour on a 30. Inside was 2 women, one had long light brown hair who was driving and on the passenger seat was a short black hair who had glasses on.

"Do you really think Bigfoot is real?" The woman with short hair and glasses asked the long haired woman. The woman who was driving was giving a small smile as she looked at the glasses girl and put her eyes back to the road.

"I'm just saying that Bigfoot might be a creature that's just too hairy and too lazy to shave himself properly." The woman said her answer in a slight british accent as she drove.

"Then what about the Loch Ness Monster?" The woman with the glasses asked.

"I believe in that, 100%." The driving woman said her answer as she drove down the snowflake road.

"Lily, you got to be kidding! No one has found any proof of them. "The woman with glasses looked down at her open book, the page was on about Monsters that Might or Might Not Exist.

"You need to stop being a nerd Euci and know where we are." Lily said to the woman with glasses.

Euci looked at her driver and gave a sigh, she took out a map and searched.

"We are on road 35, we have 20 minutes till we get to the Borderline of Canada." Lily gave a nod and drove a little bit faster, Euci looked at her friend

"Why do you want to leave so bad? It's not like it's life or death." She asked her, Lily looked down and pull out her sea green gem necklace from under her shirt, she stared at it for a minute before putting back in her shirt and looking back at the road.

"I'm doing it for someone that died before I could even know her name, I don't remember what she looked like but I promised myself that I will leave this hell hole and go to the United States and have a better life." She said as she drove, Euci looked away from her and out the window.

"You always say that, you promised someone who you don't know her name. Was she like your mom? You never say." Lily didn't answer her question, they sat in silence as Euci looked back out the window and saw a black car behind them in the side rearview mirror.

"Hey, there's a car behind us." Lily looked up at the rearview mirror and felt something burn on her arm, she hissed in pain and gave a scared look. She pushed down on the gas slowly, making the car go faster.

"Lily? What are you doing?" Euci asked her, she didn't say anything. Euci looked at the mirror again and saw them driving faster. "What the hell, are they following us?"

"They are." Lily said outloud, Euci looked at her.

"Why are they?" She asked her.

"I don't know, but hold on tight." She said as she gripped the steering wheel, she started to push down on the gas and drove faster than hell. The black car behind them was driving faster too, Euci put the book in the back seat and gripped onto the seat belt she was strapped to as they drove faster.

Lily got to a blocked road and turned right, into the woods. The black car did the same too, Lily had blocked the trees as snow started to fall from the sky. They were heading a 3 way road.

"Where Euci?" Lily yelled outloud, Euci looked at her in shock and down at the map.

"Turn a right!" Lily took a sharp turn to the right and onto the road they were, the black car turned a left, losing them.

Euci gave a loud sigh and chuckled a bit. Lily gave a grin as she drove a little bit slow.

"How the hell did you learn to drive like that?" Euci asked her friend who was calming down on the gas.

"I watch Fast and Furious, I've seen all of the movies so far." Euci started to laugh as they drove past the sign saying, 'Leaving Canada, Borderline: 5 miles.'

Lily and Euci slow the car down and drove in front of the Borderline, Lily gave a sigh of happiness.

"Finally, we are here." She said with a small smile on her face, Euci gave a small smile too as she saw her friend smiling.

 _She looks so happy. I haven't seen her happy since..._

 _Last Year, on Christmas Day_

 _Lily stood on the snow covered ground, with a bouquet of yellow roses in her hands. She stood in front of a tombstone, she put the flowers down on the ground._

 _She smiled as she stared at the small grey tombstone_

 _Euci looked at from a far, she saw her do this every year, on this day. She always brought a bouquet of flowers to this tombstone, she never asked why. Just gave her a ride to the sight._

 _"Thank you, for taking me in when no one knew what to do." She gave a bow at kiss her hand and put it on the tombstone. She said a small prayer and smiled._

Lily looked at Euci and her eyes went wide.

"Euci! Watch out!" Lily reached over to Euci, Euci turned around and saw the black car driving straight towards them.

Lily grabbed Euci's hand, pulled her out of her seat belt and out of the car before the black car could T-Bone the entire car. Euci coughed as she felt the road hit her entire body.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked her who grabbed a hold of her jacket and Euci's, Euci looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm okay." Euci sat up and felt Lily grab her hand and stood up.

"Come on, we have to run." Euci stood up and they both ran towards the fence, they heard car doors opening. The people in the black car was coming after them.

"We have to climb the fence." Lily said as she put her hands on the fence.

"What?!" Euci said outloud with a scared face.

"It's the only way!" She started to climb the fence, Euci looked around her and heard footsteps behind them. She took a deep breath and grabbed onto the fence, she started to climb. She was about halfway as she felt someone's hand grab her ankle.

"Ah!" Euci yelled outloud in shock, she felt herself being pulled down. "Lily!"

Lily was alright on top of the fence, she looked down and saw her.

"Grab my hand!" She lowered her hand down to her friend, Euci slowly reached for it and grabbed it. Lily pulled her friend up and releasing her from the grasp on her ankle, Euci climbed all the way to the top.

They started to climb down on the other side of the fence, Euci saw the men that were in the black car. They were men with black marks on their faces and arms, she felt herself afraid and jumped off before she could be halfway of the fence. She felt a slight pain in her ankle when she landed but she could still walk and stand, Lily jumped off the fence and looked at the men.

"Let's go!" Lily and Euci ran away from the fence and saw a empty car ahead them. "Get in the car!"

Euci ran to the side door and before she could open the door, Lily busted the window with a near by rock. The car alarm went off, she reached down to the door handle and opened it. She climbed in and unlocked the door for Euci, she climbed in and she started to hot wire the car. Lily looked behind her, the men had climbed the fence and started to run towards them.

"Faster Euci!" She yelled outloud to her, she gripped the steering wheel hard, making her knuckles white. Euci had made the wires flick a light and the car came to live.

"Alright go!" Euci said outloud, Lily had put the car out of park and in drive. She pushed down on the gas and started to drive out of there, away from the men covered in marks and the Borderline.


	3. Chapter 2: Running

**That was a rush wasn't it? It was quick and a little bit short but I had to get our main characters in motion, where are they going to go now?**

 **Enjoy!**

The 2 girls were still driving down the road that were filled with dark trees, the snow had already covered the upper top of them. Lily had her foot still down hard on the gas, she gripped the wheel. Euci looked at her and grabbed her hand.

"Calm down, they are far away from us." She said to her friend who was driving a 65 mile per hour on a 35, Lily took a deep breath and relax. She released her grip on the steering wheel and raised her foot a little bit off the gas, the meter went down to a 35 and Lily's eyes calm down from her wide, afraid eyes.

"Thanks." Lily said, Euci gave a smile and sat back in her seat.

"Who the hell were they? Why were they following us?" Euci asked, her friend gave a sigh.

"I-I don't know Euci." Lily said.

"Then how did you know what to do?" Euci asked her.

"I-I-I don't know okay! It was like instinct, I just had to get away from them." Lily said outloud, she touched her arm and put her hand back on the wheel. Euci looked away from her.

"I'm just glad we are away from them. And that we stole another car." Lily gave a small grin. "All of my books and our clothes were in there, and some food too."

"Don't worry about the books and clothes, we can buy them again." Lily said outloud.

"What about the food?" Euci asked with a worried look, Lily looked at her and back at the road. She didn't say anything at first.

"We can go in a resturant and eat there without paying. Or we can steal some food from a convience store like we always do before we had jobs back in Canada." She said as she drove.

Euci gave a sad look at her, she remembered the hard times that they had back in Canada. Before Lily had become working as a host and before she started to work as a waitress at a diner, they were living in a old motel and stealing food from stores and resturants. They were broke, hungry and homeless. Like right now they were.

5 hours later with a big tank of gas in the back, when they past a big sign, the car started to slow down. Lily started to get angry.

"What?" Euci opened her eyes from sleeping and looked at the gas meter, it was empty.

"We are out of gas." Lily turned the car on the side of the road and turned the car off. She got out of the car and slam the door hard, she paced on the side of the road. Euci got of the car and walked to her.

"Where are we going to get a ride to the nearest town?" Lily started to get more angry, Euci looked around her and saw the big sign behind them.

"Hey, look at this." She called Lily, she turned around and saw the sign.

'Welcome to Kingston, New York!'

Lily's anger disappered and a smile appeared on her face, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh God, we're in New York! I didn't notice the signs!" She looked at Euci and hugged her tightly. "We're in New York!"

Euci smiled at her and patted her back, she pulled her away.

"We need a ride, I don't see any cars to hot wire. So we gotta walk." Euci said to her, Lily nodded and calm down. They both walked down the road, with light snow on their shoulders.

"So, do you believe in faires?" Euci asked, Lily laughed outloud as they walked in the almost dead of night.

After 2 hours of walking, Euci and Lily stopped walking. They sat on the side of the road and took a break.

"Goddamn, we walked so long!" Euci said outloud, Lily gave a deep breath and exhale.

"Yeah, about 2 hours. Where are we?" Euci looked around her and saw ahead of her, she heard a loud noise above her. She looked up and saw a large jet soaring through the sky.

"Hey, there's a car." Lily said in a whisper, Euci turned and saw the empty car in a parking lot in front of a resturant. They stood up and walked towards the blue car, they looked at each other and counted to 3.

1\. Lily put her hand on the handle. 2. Euci grabbed a nearbly rock and held it above her head.

3.

Euci threw the car at the glass window, it broke and she reached in to open the door. She hopped in and opened the door for Lily, while she got in, Euci had already hot wired the car and they drove off.

"HEY!" A man yelled out, he had sunglasses on and he ran to his driving car.

Euci had started to drive fast but slowed down as they got away from the man with sunglasses, Lily looked behind them and back at Euci.

"Do you think that was kind of mean? Stealing from a guy that looked like he was blind?" She asked Euci.

Euci shrugged her shoulders as she drived.

"It's better than walking all the way to Manhattan. Don't you want to see the Christmas Tree?" Lily gave a surpised look.

"How did you about us going to Manhattan?" Euci looked at her and gave a smile, she looked back at the road.

"I'm not telling. It's a secret."

A hour later, they stopped the car in the middle of the city. They looked around, they stared at the bright lights in awe.

"It's beautiful." Lily said outloud, Euci nodded and looked at her. She saw her only friend, staring at the bright lights of the city. She smiled at her.

 _Finally...She's seeing the city. Like she always wanted._

 _6 years ago, on Christmas Eve._

 _Lily had stared at the Christmas lights in the motel room, she looked depressed._

 _"What's wrong?" Euci asked as she laid in the bed, reading a book with her glasses down to her nose._

 _"I want to see the lights." Euci gave a confused look._

 _"You are looking at some lights right now." Lily looked at her and stood up with a aggrivated sigh._

 _"No, not those lights. I want to see the lights of New York!" She spinned around the room and fell down on the bed next to Euci's._

 _"Really? That's a long way to go."_

 _"But I don't care! I want to see the lights! I always wanted to see the lights of the city ever since I was a kid." Lily smiled and turned onto her side. "It's been my only wish, besides having a family."_

 _Lily chuckled and Euci gave a smile._

"Euci!" Euci blinked and looked towards Lily, she was pointing behind her. She turned and saw the men with the marks, her eyes went wide and full of fear. Lily grabbed her hand.

"We have to run!" Euci nodded and they ran through the city, they were trying not to bump into people and fall. They kept running until the men with the marks almost caught up with them.

Lily looked around her and looked at Euci.

"We have to seprate." She said to Euci.

"What?!" Euci's eyes went wide and afraid, Lily held onto her hand.

"It's the only way for us to be faster and they won't find us if we are apart. I promise, I'll find you." Lily said to her as she stared into her dark brown eyes with her bright blue eyes, Euci nodded with a tear in her eye. "Be strong for me and wait for me at the Tree!"

Euci nodded and let go of her hand, she ran to the right of her and Lily watched her as she ran.

 _Please be strong, and don't get hurt._

Lily turned around and ran.


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking In

**This is the route of Euci**

Euci stood there in shock, she covered her torso with her arms and stared ahead of her when her only friend ran. She stood there with watery eyes but realized that the shadow men were coming near them, she turned and ran the opposite way. She ran with tears in her eyes as she ran through the cold wind and the large crowds near her.

 _I'm alone. I'm alone again, with all these strangers._

She kept her eyes closed when the tears were ready to fall, she kept them back so no one would see her cry in public. She started to pant heavily when she ran more and more, soon she saw a empty street corner and had to stop to take a breather.

She breathed in and out hard with her hands on her knees, she sat down on the pavement and looked up as she panted slowly. She saw a large, tall building right in front of her. The building was gray with some blue on it but the thing that she saw that was like the star on the christmas, was the large sign saying 'STARK'.

 _Stark...Where have I heard that before?_

Her stomach started to rumble as she stared at the building, she touched her stomach and gave a sigh.

 _When was the last time I ate?_

She stared at the building with a idea in her head.

 _I wonder._

A entire party was going on in the Stark Tower, people from other businesses and from different countries were speaking to each other as they drank wine and ate fancy foods. Tony Stark was one of the main richest people in the entire building who owned most of the weapons and intelligent computers in the world.

He stood in the middle of a large group with his dark suit and a wine glass filled with wine in his hand as he talked to the people. His balbo beard made him look rich and handsome at the same time but smart also.

Tony was telling a joke to the group when Pepper Potts came by with her short dark blue dress and her orange hair in a bun, Tony made the people laugh as Pepper grabbed his arm.

"Can I steal you for a moment?" She asked, he gave a nod and excused himself from the group. He walked with Pepper to a corner of the room, they stood together.

"What's wrong Pepper?" He asked her, she gave a small grin and put her hand on his chest.

"Would you like to see me after the party in sexy lingerie?" She asked him in a whisper so no one would hear what she said. Tony gave a grin at her as her put his hand on her back.

"Then I hope the party stops soon." He said to her in a whisper, she gave a small giggle.

"Tony isn't a single man anymore, he's got Pepper." One of the business men said to someone near him.

"She's smart and nice to everyone. She's a keeper." The other business man said.

"We don't see a ring on either one of them, will he pop the question?" A business woman asked.

"I don't know but I hope soon." A business man said.

 **At the same time, outside**

Euci sat on the ground right behind the tower, she had opened up a small door that she had found and started to mess around with the wires inside the door. She had grabbed a sharp knife from a trash can on the street and used it to unscrew screws and moved around the wires.

"I guess this wire is used for power so you'll be left alone, and this one should be the one to open the door. Here goes nothing." She cut a small blue wire with the knife and heard a pop sound, she looked around and saw a small door far away from her open. She stood up, put the knife in her pocket and walked over to the door, she looked inside and saw that there was a ladder inside that led all the way up inside the building.

She took a small breath in and out as she stared at the ladder, she pushed her low bridge glasses up and pushed a strand of black hair away from her eyes. She squatted down and moved into the door, she closed the door behind her and climbed up the ladder. She could see through the dark a little as she climbed but when she climbed more and more, she could see a small light up ahead.

She climbed more and more as she finally reached the small light, it was light coming out from the sides of a hatch. She touched the hatch and felt the warm door on above her fingertips, she pushed the door but it didn't open. She took out the knife and looked for a screw or something to open the hatch. She closed her eyes and said outloud with a feel of electricity run through her hand.

"45932." She heard a pop and opened her eyes, she pushed the door and it slowly opened. She squited her eyes as the door opened with bright light coming through the dark hole she climbed through, she climbed one more step to look around to see if anyone was around. She saw that she was in a large kitchen, she saw that no one was in the room and climbed out of the hole.

She slowly closed the door behind on her as she kneed on the floor, she stood and looked around more. She saw that the stoves were turned on and pots and pans were cooking with food, she took a warm piece of chicken and ate it within a second. She saw the glasses of water and took a cup, she drank it in a second. She was about to eat more but she heard footsteps and talking, she moved fast and quietly out of the kitchen. She went through a door and waited for the footsteps and talking to stop.

"He's working us to the bone and all because it's his birthday." A young male voice said outloud and with a older male voice to respond.

"I hate his girlfriend, she's bossy to old men like me and making us do things that we aren't able to do anymore." Euci looked away and put her hands together, she stood there in silence before looking around the room. She saw that she was in a middle of a hallway, she saw a elevator and was going to push the button to go on it but decided not to because it would make her able to see by other people. She looked around more and walked down the hallway to find a staircase, she found it and walked up the stairs.

During the party, Tony went to go to his bathroom as he was drunk. He used the urinal as he stood looking at the wall.

"Sir, I have a urgent message for you." JARVIS said outloud from the walls. Tony gave a sigh.

"What is it?" Tony asked as he peed, JARVIS showed a recorded video. A young woman with short black hair and black low bridge glasses was standing in the hallway outside of the kitchen. Tony saw that she looked like she was in her mid twenties, she wore dirty jeans that had dirt, wet snow and cuts to show her skin through them. Her light brown jacket was the same condition as her jeans, she had black knee boots that trailed a bit of mud and snow through the kitchen and hallway. The footage was fuzzy so he couldn't see her face.

Tony gave a small grin.

"How did she get in without alarming the security system?" He asked the main computer as he shaked and zipped up his pants.

"She must have found the backway of the tower. No one has ever done that before." JARVIS said as Tony walked away from the urinal and washed his hands in the sink near him. "Sir, what do we do now we have an intruder in the building."

"The party has to end so we can find her." Tony said with a grin on his face.

 **At the same time**

Euci had stopped after a few minutes of walking, she stop to take a break and breathe. She looked to her left and found a door, she walked to it and turned the knob. She opened it and saw another empty hallway, she entered and closed the door behind her. She walked through the hallway and looked around, many doors were on each side of the walls.

She heard many moans and groans through the doors, she started to blush a little as she heard them getting a little louder and quietly ran down the hallway to make the sounds stop. She finally came down the end of the long hallway and stood in front of the entrance elevator, she gave a small sigh and thought to herself.

 _Should I ride the elevator? Would I get caught by people?_

She pushed the button and decided to risk it, she waited for the elevator and heard a voice in the back of her head.

 _No one is on the elevator, no one is on the floor either._

 _What? Who-_

The elevator button dinged and the doors opened, she looked inside and saw no one was in it. She walked in the grey small room that moves up or down, she saw that the inside was already pressed.

'Deck'

The doors closed and the elevator moved up, she stood there in silence as she looked down at her clothes. She was dirty and cuts were all over her, she pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

 _I wonder, why am I doing this? Why am I further in the Stark Tower? I'm just here for food and warmth._

After a few minutes, the elevator dinged and stopped.

 _Should I continue doing this?_

The doors opened as Euci stood there with determination in her mind, she took a deep breath and walked out of the elevator. She saw that she was in a large room with a large table, a couch and a very large window showing the night sky and the lights of the city. She walked towards the window and placed her hand on the glass. She looked out and saw the snow falling from the night sky, she saw the large Christmas tree and the tiny people below her.

She looked up and saw the dark grey clouds, she gave a small gasp.

 _The...clouds. How long...have I wanted to touch them?_

She turned her head to the left and saw a man with a baldo beard, he stood there near her, staring at her with his hands in his pockets. He stood there with a black sabbath t shirt and dark jeans, he had only socks on his feet. His hair was neatly combed.

"Hello, I'm Tony Stark and you are?" He asked outloud, Euci stood there in shock as she stared at him with her dark brown eyes that reflected the city lights in them.

 _I...screwed up._


	5. Chapter 4: Agreement

Euci stood before Tony Stark, in the large room that was only lit by the moonlight and city lights, she was shocked at first but she soon snapped out of the trance and looked around her surrounding a little so he wouldn't notice. She had to find something to hit him with if he got too close.

"Come on, you can tell me your name. I'm not going to bite." He told her, she said nothing as he walked a step foward towards her, she grabbed a tall lamp and held it. She pointed at him with mixed emotions of fear and brave.

He gave a small grin at her.

"I can see that you're scared of me. Or you're scared of what I'm going to do?" He asked her, she stood there with the lamp still pointed at him.

"Why can't you just run my name through the system? You saw me in the cameras, that's why you're here." She told him, he gave a small chuckle.

"I couldn't see your face so that's why I couldn't run it through the system, I had to find you and stop you." He told her, she didn't move the lamp and still felt the fear running through her veins.

 _Dear God, what would he do to me? Take me to jail? Keep me as prisoner? Or..._

She gulped as she thought of that punishment and her hands started to shake, he saw through her fear and held out his hand to touch the lamp.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I don't plan taking you to the authorities." He told her, she stared at his eyes. "I want to talk about a proposal."

She let the lamp down a little and took a deep breath.

"It's Euci, with a E in the beginning and a I at the end. Talk." She told him, he gave a small grin at her telling him to talk about the proposal.

"I know that you got in this building by breaking into the wiring system, that's something that no one has ever done or even tried to succeed. And you even hid your face so I wouldn't see it, making yourself a quick, smart, woman." He told her as he paced back and front from side to side.

"Are you trying to fall for you with your charms? Because it's not working." She told him, he gave another grin.

"That's another thing about you that I like, you turn me down when no other woman, girl or even old lady has ever done that I haven't met. This is our first meeting and you already hate me and wanted to attack me with a lamp." He said, she looked down at the lamp but still held it in her hands.

"What are you getting with this?" She asked him, he touched his nose with the tip of his finger.

"I want to make a deal, a proposal. I don't have enough workers on my team since they are too afraid of being around me, I want you to work for me in my team." He told her, she was shocked and her eyes went wide. "You have the talents that most people don't have, you can break in the STARK Tower and hide from others without being noticed. That's a person that I can trust with on my team."

"You trust a person like me to be on your team? A person that broke into your home and tried to kill you in your home?" She told him, he gave a nod.

"Of course, you have the hacking skills and the computer skills don't you?" He asked her, she looked away for a second and nodded. "Then it would make perfect sense in why I would want you on my team."

She thought about it for a moment, she did love messing around with computers and hacking into stuff, it was one of her favorite pass times besides reading or making something new.

"What would I get out of this proposal?" She asked him with determination in her eyes, he gave a small smile at her.

"If you agree to work with me, I would give you a room, food and even your own equipment. I would let you stay in this tower for however long you want, that goes for the job too." He answered her question, she felt a happiness inside her, she would get a roof over her head, food, water and even things that she can own. Not to mention a job, but she forgot one thing on her mind.

"If I agree with all of this, this proposal, can I ask for one favor?" She asked, he gave a nod. "I need to find my friend, I need to find her as quick as possible."

"And what will you do if you find this friend?" He asked.

"I'll leave or maybe let her stay, either way, I just need to find her, she's the only family I have." She said outloud, he gave a small smile and nodded.

"Then, it's a deal. I'll help you find your friend and give you the requirements of living here and you have to work for me on my team." He told her and held out his hand, she took a few steps foward, dropped the lamp and thought about the deal.

 _My own room, food, water, things that I can own, a job and finding Lily. That's the only things I need in this world._

She shooked his hand as they agreed to the terms.

"JARVIS, did you record all of that?" Tony said outloud as he let go of Euci's hand, a male british voice echoed back.

"Yes sir, the entire conversation was recorded and filmed." He said in response, she gave a blushed and took a step back.

"You recorded everything?" She said in nervous tone.

"Yes, I had to just in case if you turn your back on me." He gave a smile at her and grinned, she grabbed the lamp and threw it at him. The lamp hit him and caused him to fall backward onto the floor, he looked up at her and laughed a little. "You're strong enough and brave enough to attack me with a lamp, I should keep my distance before getting hit."

She blushed and turned to her right to look at the city lights, she touched the window with her hand and felt the cool, smooth touch of the glass. She pushed up her glasses to the rim of her nose.

"Do you want me to show you your room or should JARVIS do it?" He asked her, she turned to look at him.

"What do you mean? Did you prepared a room for me already?" She asked, he gave her a small grin in response to her question.

"Would you like me to show you the way?" He asked, he turned and walked out of the room, she slowly followed him and paid attention the way to the room so she wouldn't get lost. He had taken her down to the private quarters and stood in front of a door, he waited for her to catch up to him before he opened the door and let her walk inside.

It looked like a luxury hotel room, the room was a color between yellow and gold with the lamps turned on and the city lights outside of the window near the queen sized bed. There was polised wooden nightstand near the bed and a desk with a chair right across from the bed also. She saw that there was a medium plasma screen TV right on a wall right across from the bed and the desk, she had a bathroom connected to her room and saw that it was clean, polished and had a simple design, a large white conter top that had two sinks and a large mirror right above it that attached to the wall.

She turned around and saw a door that opened to the toliet and shower that had a bathtub with a shower head above it. She walked out of the bathroom to find Tony standing in the doorway.

"Thank you, for the room." She told him, he nodded at her.

"You'll come to work everyday at 9 in morning and I'll tell you what work you have to do." He told her, she gave a nod back at him. "Good night Euci with a E in the beginning and a I at the end." He told her as he closed the door as he walked out.

Euci took a deep breath and looked at the room again, she first looked all around the room, looking for cameras, she couldn't find any hidden cameras so she walked to the bathroom, closed the door and started taking off her clothes.

When she took off her jacket, shirt and pants, she heard the same british voice echo through the bathroom.

"Mr. Stark told me to tell you that there will be some extra clothes for you that will be deliver for you to wear in the morning." The voice said, she looked around her and said back.

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I forgot your name." Euci said in honest truth.

"My name is JARVIS." The voice said back, she gave a small smile to herself.

"Thank you JARVIS, I'll remember that." She said as she finally took off all of her clothes and took off her glasses near her clothes, she walked in the shower and toliet room, closed the door, she turned on the shower and set it to her liking and took a long hot shower. Cleaning off the dirt, snow and dried blood off herself from the long journey that she had to suffer through, she washed her short, black hair as she closed her eyes to relax her body.

But everytime she closed her eyes, she saw those shadow men, she opened her eyes and felt the chill down her spine. She covered her eyes with her hands and started to have a small panic attack, she took deep breaths as she tried to calm down, the memory of those men following her and Lily was the most scariest thing she ever lived through, the memory of being seprated from her only friend teared her apart, but she had a room to herself to keep her alive and healthy, she had to wait to find Lily and she'll leave, she didn't want to stay there for the rest of her life, she had to find Lily.

It took her a moment to calm down again, she turned off the shower and grabbed a nearby towel. She dried herself off and wrapped herself in it as she walked into the normal bathroom with the sinks, she saw that her clothes were soaking wet with the snow that melted and dirty, her jeans had more holes than it had before. Her winter jacket was torn up, lost some of the cotton inside, and her only shirt was torn up also. She sighed.

 _Thank god I'm getting some clothes tomorrow morning but I have nothing to wear to bed._

She looked closer at the mess of clothes and saw her bra and panties were also in the same state as the rest of her clothes.

 _Guess I'm going commando tonight._

She turned to her right to see a white, long bathrobe and put it on, it felt soft against her clean skin. She tied the rope at her waist tightly and walked out of the bathroom with the towel on her head as she shake her short hair dry. She turned on the TV as she finished drying her hair, when she was finished, she looked at her desk and looked inside. Nothing was there, so she walked towards the bed and sat down.

She slowly laid back into the soft embrace of the covers and matteress, she smiled to herself and sighed as her body became numb from feeling the softness. She closed her eyes and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

"Sir do you think this was a good choice letting a intruder stay in the same building as you? She almost killed you." JARVIS said as Tony was standing in the elevator, waiting for it to go all the way to the top.

"She's one of the smartest hackers I ever seen, she broke through her way into the tower and disarmed the security system. In a matter of a few minutes or even seconds. That's the kind of woman I want on my team, not someone that stays in the kitchen or even listens to me all the time. That's why I'm letting her stay with us."

"But what will Miss Potts say to your choice?" He asked.

"She'll have to get used to her then, I'm not letting that woman go."


	6. Chapter 5: Working in a New Place

Euci opened her eyes to the knocking from the door, she stared at the door for a minute.

"Who is it?" She asked outloud with a groggy tone as she still laid in the soft bed.

"It's the maid that Mr. Stark has sent for you, I have your clothes." A female voice said from the other side of the door, Euci gave a sigh and told her to come in. The door could be heard open, the room was still dark as she heard the clicking of heels in the room. "Would you like me to open the curtains for you?"

Euci sighed and said yes to the maid's question, the whole room was filled with the sun's light. Euci groaned a bit before sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. She saw the maid near the balcony, she wore mostly black clothes, she looked more like a female bartender than a maid. With a black button up shirt, black pants with black simple heels. She had her blonde hair up in a bun, she looked like she was 22 at the least with bright blue eyes.

"You're not human are you?" Euci asked, the maid gave a small smile.

"You're the first to notice at first glance, but yes, I am a robot made by Mr. Stark himself." The maid robot said to her. "I'll shall leave you to yourself."

The maid robot told her and left the room, closing the door behind her and leaving Euci alone. Euci saw that a fresh pile of folded clothes were on a chair next to the TV that was still on, playing the news. She moved over to the edge of the bed and started to get ready, she walked over to the TV and saw on the bottom, the time.

It was 8:20 in the morning, she woke up the perfect time. She picked up the pile of clothes and looked through it, the maid robot had given her the perfect kind of clothes that she wore.

A pair of dark jeans, a blue button up blouse and black flats. She smiled at this style of clothes that she was given and put them on, she went to the bathroom to grab her glasses and saw that the maid had left her some simple makeup, mascara and eyeliner also with a light shade of pale pink lipstick. She put the makeup on and walked out of her room and on the elevator.

 **Meanwhile**

Tony walked around his penthouse with a cup of coffee in his hand, he listened to the news as he paced. He always did this whenever he was thinking of a new idea or something on his mind. Pepper walked in the room and walked up to him, she kissed him on the cheek and asked.

"What's on your mind?" He turned to look at her.

 _I shouldn't say that I gave a homeless woman a job here at the labs._

"Nothing, it's just that I can't wait to work." He told her as he slipped his coffee and walked away from her, she stared at him with a considered look but just strugged it off.

Tony walked to the elevator down the hallway and called for it, when the doors opened, Euci stood in the elevator. He walked in and pressed the button for the labs, he stood in the elevator wearing sweatpants and a grey shirt with the bright blue chest plate glowing through it. She looked at it for a second before looking away, trying not to be rude.

"I see that the maid gave you the right kind of clothes for you?" He asked, she looked at him and turn to the closed doors.

"Yes." The doors opened and Euci and Tony walked out of the elevator, they walked up to a pair of glass doors, they opened by themselves and they walked in the labs. The whole room was filled with tech, some were known while other were still unknown to the public. At each table, a scienist sat on a stool or a chair with their backs faced to them, all of them wore a lab coat. The coats that they wore were clean and not torn.

"This is the Micrology lab, filled with studies of organisms and cures for illnesses." Tony told her, she nodded and they walked into diffrenet laboratories, some were interseting to Euci while others were boring. But they walked into another pair of doors but it was made out of steel.

"I think you might like this." He told her, the doors opened to reveal different kinds of tech, but the kind of tech that made Euci interested. At each table had some many tech and the room was so large, that it fit a large engine in the room. "This is the energy lab, where we make and conserve energy with different kinds of man made tech."

Euci looked around the room and saw a man with a clean lab coat and a full head of brown hair, he was wearing a special kind of gloves that made him hold a ball of energy in his hands. The man turned his head and gave a smile.

"Tony, it's good to see you again." The man said to Tony as he walked to them with the ball of energy still in his hands.

"David, do you think you could turn off the gloves before I get shocked?" Tony joked a bit with the man named David, David laughed and snapped his fingers, the ball disappered and David took off the gloves and held them in one hand so he could shake Tony's hand.

The man had a bit of curly hair with a strand of grey hair near his right ear, he had dark brown eyes and some crow's feet near his eyes. He looked like a normal 30 year old man, he wasn't fat but wasn't skinny.

"David, this is a new worker in your department." Tony told David who looked at Euci, Euci looked at Tony who looked down at her.

"Nice to meet you, My name is David Fish, I'm the lead person that controls this crazy deparment." He told her, he held out his hand and she shooked it.

"Euci, with a E in the beginning and a I at the end." She told him.

"It's good to see a new face in this deparment, we don't have a lot of people working here, well execpt Tony himself." David said outloud, Euci turned to look at Tony who turned his head down at her.

"You're on the team?" Euci asked, he gave a small smile.

"I come in here more than the other labs since this lab is my own child." He told her with a smile, she gave a sigh.

 _Great, I'm stuck with him when I just thought I was safe from him._

"So what kind of work will you be working?" David asked.

"She's going to work with the tech itself, understanding how each work and how to develop them further." Tony told the team, Euci gave a confused look.

"So I'm going to be a developer mostly?" She asked, Tony gave her a nod.

"Yep, David is going to show you how everything works and give you the basics." Tony told her as he walked out of the lab and gave a small wave. "Bye and good luck." He told her as the doors closed.


End file.
